The invention relates to driver's cabs for front steered trucks of the type which is able to be rocked forwards.
So far driver's cabs of different sizes have been designed with an ad hoc adaptation to the respective requirements. To take an example, different types of doors have called for the use of different production tools. The same applies for the design and production of the basic cab (i.e. the basic load bearing structure of the cab) and for functional items which are arranged inside the cab. Furthermore, in the prior art the driver's access steps have been connected with the cab so that access to the drive units is impeded when it comes to carrying out maintenance or repairs.